1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a massaging device, and more particularly to a massaging device capable of cleaning a body part while the body part is being massaged by the massaging device.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional sole massaging device is generally provided with bristles and the like fro cleaning the sole which is being massaged; nevertheless it is devoid of an applicator for applying the cleansing agent to the sole.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a massaging device with means to apply a cleansing lotion to the soles which are being massaged by the massaging device.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by the massaging device comprising a base, a massaging member, and a cover. The base is provided with a basin for containing a cleansing lotion. The massaging member is partially submerged in the cleansing lotion. As the massaging member is rotated, the cleansing lotion is applied to the soles which are being rubbed.